


Enter Autumn

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake Pine Seven, GTA AU, M/M, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: After the Jewelry Heist from Hell, the crew was in desperate need of a hacker. Here's the story of how they brought Autumn and Sami Jo into the crew.





	Enter Autumn

After the jewelry heist from hell, Steve was on the watch for a hacker. Unfortunately, Steve was just a cashier and the only people that he knew from the “criminal underground” were Cib, James, Jeremy, and Parker. And of that list, Jeremy and James were the only ones who could be considered proper criminals, but of course, both of them had been shot. Steve was so desperate in his search that he was considering putting an ad up on Craigslist. He sighed and got up from his laptop before going to find his boyfriends to cheer himself up.

  
“Cib? James? Where are my boys?” Steve called, poking his head into the bedroom trying to think of where they might be.

  
“Balcony Steve!” He heard James call back. He headed over to the tiny balcony that was off of the living room. It was only big enough for one chair but it did have a wall around it so other people could sit out there depending on how little they cared for their own safety. Steve was expecting to see James lounging in the chair, as his gunshot wound was still an issue. Of course, he should know that what he expected to see was never what he was going to see. He went out there and the first thing that he saw was that James was sitting up on the wall and Cib was lounging in the chair.

  
“Cib what the fuck dude?” Steve said taking in the scene before he hurried over to James.

  
“He’s fine dude! He likes being up there. Makes him feel tall.” Cib said, looking entirely unconcerned.

  
“It’s not because it makes me feel tall. I’m up here because you took the seat asshole,” James said, leaning against Steve as soon as he stood next to him.

  
“Anyways, what brings you out here Stevie,” Cib said trying to change the subject.

  
“Looking for you two, actually. Come on inside, we need to talk a little.” Steve helped James get down from the wall without jostling his arm too bad.

  
“Sweet dude. Wait is this about somethin bad?” Cib said, not quite getting up yet.

  
“Nah, just going over some shit for our gang,” Steve replied. When he said that Cib pumped his fist in the air, earning him a strange look.

  
“You called us a gang! You’ve never called us that before.”

  
“I mean, we’re trying to rob banks and shit now I may as well embrace it.”

  
“This means we need a name now, you know that right?” James said walking inside.

  
“Ooooh! Oooh what about The Horny Boys?” Cib giggled, scrambling to go after him.

 

“No. Nope. Vetoing that one right now,” Steve said following after his boys.

  
“You never let us do anything fun Steve,” Cib called back.

  
“No, I just never let you do anything stupid. It’s not my fault that you can’t tell the difference.” Steve followed them back into the living room.

  
“Alright Steve, what’s going on?” James asked, already lounging on the couch. Cib flung himself over the side of the couch before settling with his head on James’ lap.

  
“Well, we need a hacker. But I don’t know anyone with any criminal ties so I got to a point of I’d either ask you or I was gonna put an ad up online. So do either of you know anyone?” Steve asked, moving Cib’s feet out of the way before sitting.

  
“I might have someone,” James said, hesitating slightly. “I mean, I don’t know if she’s still in the business but a while ago I knew a hacker. We worked a couple of jobs together, we only interacted a few times but she was amazing. The crew we used to work for dissolved a few weeks before I moved in with you, we all went underground so I don’t know if she’s found a new crew to work with yet.”

  
“Well could you reach her? If we’re serious about being a gang we would need to get some new members. Especially if we want to do real heists, for real money, so I can quit the worst fucking job in the world” Steve said, poking at Cib’s ankles as he tried to kick at him.

  
“I mean, I can try but I’m not sure if she’d be up for it. She’s one of the best in the business, only just behind the Fake AH Crew’s Golden Boy. She’s in high demand and we’re not exactly the best crew around.”

  
“You miss none of the shots you don’t take,” Cib said, reaching down and grabbing James’ ankle.

  
“Dude, that’s not the phrase and doesn’t mean what you want it to mean,” James said kicking his hand away.

  
“Yeah but you know what I mean honey.”

  
“I mean, yes we do but that’s still not point dude,” Steve piped up. “Either way you should call her James. We need all the help we can get and who knows, maybe because you guys are friends she will be more willing to help us out.”

  
“Alright, I’ll call her. But I’ll need to do that alone cause I don’t need you two assholes messing it up,” James said, shooing them away with his good arm. Cib wriggled up to kiss his cheek before rolling off the couch and heading back to their room. Steve pulled himself up too, pressing a kiss to James forehead before following after Cib. James closed his eyes for a moment before fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number from memory. It didn’t ring but sent him straight to a voicemail, and James let out a breath, silently thankful that it had yet to be disconnected.

  
“Hey Anubis, it’s Water Warrior. I have a gig for you. Long-term, place to stay. Technically I can’t guarantee money but it’s a family so, less chance of what happened last time happening again. Call me back, this number, within 24 hours.”

  
James dropped the phone onto his chest and leaned his head on the back of the couch. It had been a long time since he had talked to her, and they had been the only two from their last crew who parted on okay terms. He just hoped that she called back because this was all he had up his sleeve and he would really like to never go into a job unprepared again.

 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long before his phone buzzed. He picked it up again and he saw that he had a text from her.

  
“No money? Chance of danger? Address? -A” it read. James grinned and sent back the address.

  
“Cib, Steve. You can come back out here now,” James called, waiting for the door to the bedroom to open. It slowly creaked open and he saw as both Cib and Steve poked their heads out of the door, Steve’s head above Cib’s.

  
“Did you get in touch with her?” Steve asked, the two of them making no motion to leave.

  
“Yeah, she has our address. If she comes she comes, and I think she’ll come,” James said, holding out one of his hands towards them. Cib rushed forward before climbing onto his lap. Steve followed at a much more relaxed pace and sat down by James’ bad side.

  
“So, when should we expect her? Also, should we kick Jeremy and Parker out of that bedroom so she could have one? Or should we start looking for a new apartment?” Steve asked. James turned his head to look at him.

  
“If you can tell me with a straight face that we can afford a new and bigger apartment I will agree to move.”

  
“Ok, so first you know me and know that nothing I do is straight. Second of all, yeah you’re right we can’t afford a new apartment, so let’s go convince Parker and Jeremy that living in the living room isn’t a bad thing,” Steve said hauling himself up, before turning back to get James and Cib backup to help him.

  
“By the way, what’s her name?” Cib asked.

  
“We called her Anubis.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days later that Anubis finally showed up at their doorstep. The only surprise that came with her was that she didn’t come alone.

  
“We’ve arrived,” She announced when James opened the door. She was standing there with another girl who was just a little taller than herself with curly brown hair.

  
“Hey A, how’ve you been?” He said, stepping aside to let them in.

  
“Oh you know me, laying low, keeping things quiet. This is Sami-Jo by the way. And you can use my real name Mr. Water Warrior,” She replied walking into the apartment. James closed his eyes as soon as his codename slipped out of her mouth, knowing that both Cib and Steve could hear her.

  
“Water Warrior?” Cib asked right on cue.

  
“We don’t need to get into that right now. Nice to see you’re still the same Autumn. Nice to meet you Sami-Jo.”

  
“Nice to meet you too.” Sami-Jo smiled at them all. Cib bounced up from where he was on the couch and walked over to James.

  
“While it’s very nice and interesting to meet you I would like to get our attention back to the fact that she just called you ‘Water Warrior’.”

  
“Nope. We aren’t talking about this at all. Not now or ever again. By the way, that’s Cib and the one still on the couch is Steve. I’ll show you and Sami-Jo to your room.”

  
“Oh? We’re not sleeping on the mattress in the living room? How many people do you have living here?” Sami-Jo asked glancing at the bed in the living room, on which Parker and Jeremy were lounging, both of them giving a small wave.

  
“There’s only the 7 of us living here now. And actually, only two of us have like constant streams of income. I’m not sure how we’re still alive,” Steve said, from the couch.

  
“Well, with two new people, we can help you become a real gang, with some real income,” Autumn said walking into their new room, Sami-Jo hot on her heels.

  
“I hope you guys don’t mind but we only have a double bed in there,” Steve said following after them.

  
“I mean I don’t know why I’d mind sharing a bed with my girlfriend but I appreciate the concern,” Sami-Jo said, throwing her bag onto the bed before turning to face them.

  
“Autumn, I didn’t know that you were dating again,” James said leaning against the door frame.

  
“Oh shit yeah. This happened after the crew imploded, I forgot you didn’t know about this,” Autumn said turning to face him.

  
“I mean, it’s not that big of a deal. You should know that the three of us are dating, and the other two guys are also dating,” James said.

  
“Nice dude.” Autumn walked over to give him a fist bump.

  
“I know, you too,” He said returning the fist bump.

  
“I would once again like to get back to the fact that your name was Water Warrior,” Cib said again, starting to jab at his shoulder.

  
“What do I have to do to get you to never bring that up again?”

  
“You have to actually tell me why they called you that.”

  
“Nope.” James turned this time and walked past Cib into the living room. Cib followed him continuing to pester him with questions.

  
“Honey, honey please please tell me.”

  
“God no. Please let this go.” James flung himself down on the couch throwing his arm over his eyes.

  
“You may as well let it go Cib. When he decides he doesn’t want to talk about something he won’t do it,” Autumn said entering the room with Steve.

  
“Uggh, fine. But! Only for a little while. Watch your back James,” Cib said, dropping himself down on the ground next to James.

  
“That’s not a great idea Cib. James has eyes in the back of his head and spies everywhere,” Parker said from the bed.

  
“So, the crew. What do we need to know?” Sami-Jo asked coming out to join them.

  
“I mean, we’re pretty small. Right now it’s the 7 of us. We have some small time robberies but we need to do some bigger stuff. Either for money or to get our name out there. That’s where you come in, you’re here to make sure that we don’t go into any more jobs without the proper intel. And Sami-Jo, have you ever been in crew’s before?” Steve said.  
“I’ve never been in a crew but I did a lot of drag racing before, so if you guys need a getaway driver I can get down for that,” She said, dropping herself down onto the ground.

  
“Yes,” Steve and James said at once.

  
“The fuck?” Cib cried out, offended.

  
“Cib, we like not dying when running from the cops. And this way you can stick closer to us during the jobs,” James said, patting at his face.

  
“I can do that but you should know that I’m going to need a better set up than the one that I have right now. Like we can do some small jobs but nothing too big and nothing against anyone who’s more experienced than us. You need to pick out some territory now if you want to get big,” Autumn said.

  
“I say, if we can run like 3 small jobs we can maybe move into a bigger apartment or a small house,” James said, “We gotta start using nicknames and code names again.”

  
“Yes!” Cib and Sami-Jo exclaimed at once.

  
“I’d be into that,” Steve said.

  
“These things don’t just happen because you want them to. The nicknames come usually through happenstance. You’ll know when you find yours,” James said, sitting up and looking at his boys.

  
“Fine, but this means I’m calling you Water Warrior all the time dude,” Cib said smiling up at him.

  
“I think I can deal with that love,” James said smiling back.

  
“I think that this will work out very very well,” Autumn said turning to smile at Sami-Jo. “Thanks for the call James.”

  
“Like I would ever call any other hacker,” James said. “You’re the best in the business.”

  
“Damn right. And dating the best driver in the city,” Autumn said, pointing finger guns at her girlfriend.

  
With that, the two of them joined the crew and the family. And nothing was the same ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
